CPUltimate
by Aliniel
Summary: After the defeat of Arfoire, the goddesses thought they would have some peace, but this wish is soon interrupted when a new threat rises against them. With this new enemies being just as evil as the usual Arfoire, how will the goddesses deal with this new danger?


**_Hi Everyone! I'm Aliniel. Since this is my first time posting for the HDN fandom, I'm sure most of you won't know me. I usually write only Elsword related fics, you can read them in my profile if you want :3_**

**_Anyways, I'll leave a small intro at the bottom, have fun reading this mixture of fun and enjoyable Nep stuff and action & combat._**

* * *

Peace and tranquility is what you would usually get from the hills and meadows that surround Planeptune. A rural landscape dotted with small villages that serve as hubs for the adventurers from the guild as well as an easy pass time for a bored goddess. Being her yelps and exclamations the only sound interrupting the silence of the green pastures.

"I'll nep you black and white!" The young goddess screams as she beats up another dogoo with her wooden sword. Her over leveled strength is way too much for the poor slimy dog and it simply explodes into a blue mess of goo after taking the hit which quickly turns into tiny bits of data that disappear in the air.

Neptune takes a break to wipe the sweat out of her forehead as she eyes the waiting horde of doggoos as they randomly roam the area. She wasn't asked to come here, but she insisted that she should take care of mundane task so she could appear more close to her believers. However, the only people close to her here were the kids from a near village that had nothing better to do than watching a goddess abuse low level creatures. She was about to continue her fight when she heard the sound of a familiar engine. She turned around to see a bike arriving from the dirt road. A blue coat waving in the wind below a beautiful light brown hair that Neptune easily recognized.

"Iffy! Are you here to lend a hand?" Neptune yelled with excitement, making her way to the parked bike. If took out her helmet and shook her head, allowing her hair to freely cascade over her shoulders.

"No, I'm not! There's bad news Neptune." The veteran adventurer announced. Neptune expression quickly changed to a worried face, surprised by the sudden information. Not to mention If's serious face as she hung her helmet on the bike and quickly browsed on one of her nine cell phones before finally showing Neptune a picture. It was some big building smoking. Apparently there was a fire.

"But… isn't this from Lastation?" Neptune questioned with a confused face. Not that she had anything against them, but it was strange for other goddess to ask for help to a rival nation with something so small, not to mention this was Noire we are talking about.

"Yeah. This morning a group of terrorist had attacked a power plant in Lastation's outskirts. That's not all, Noire chased the criminals, but they managed to get away and flee into Planeptune." If announced, browsing again with her cell phone as if she were reading some kind of report.

"Golly! So there are dangerous criminals hiding in our city? Well, I was starting to get bored of grinding here,"

"Be a little serious about this Neptune! There are some people missing from the attacked power plant, not to mention that it's damage left the entire Lastation without energy for hours."

"Oh no! I can't imagine not being able to play my games for hours! We have to do something If, come on," Neptune announced, puffing out her chest.

If sighed at the messed perception of priorities that Planeptune goddess had, but at least she would help. She put her helmet on and waited for Neptune to transform before starting the engine. She was surprised when the goddess jumped in the back, almost making her lose her balance and making the bike fall over.

"Hey! Aren't you going to fly ahead with your HDD?" If questioned, finally starting the engine.

"Nah, I think I'll save energies, just in case."

If put her bike to good use, traveling through the meadows at high speeds, she quickly got out of the dirt roads and reached the large highway system that surrounds Planeptune. The city was finally in sight.

Planeptune, the land of purple progress. A city that stands out from every other land in its own way. Truly too advanced for their own time. Despite being moderately small, the city was full to the brim with super tall skyscrapers, made of dark purple concrete and covered in light pink glass. Each building was identical in color to it's siblings, but each one of them stands out thanks to their unique shape. The vibrant combination of colors surely granted the title to this land as much as the futuristic street arrangement.

While most citizens traveled through elevated roads or using a special transportation method that made travelers float on the top of a platform made of light that would travel through electric tunnels, the lower levels of the city were reserved for maintenance and other machinery related workers.

Down on street levels, faints of blue and white flashed on each shop front, lighting the path for the many inhabitants of Planeptune.

However, even in the middle of all of these incredible buildings, there was one that stood over the others. It was right in the center and at least twice as high as any other skyscraper. It wasn't purple but blue, and the tip of the building was cut in a rectangular shape, creating a terrace near to the sky where you could see the city's most important place: the Basilicom.

This place was a monument and the home of the city's goddess: Neptune. A rather small building that housed a temple for prayer and the living quarters for the deity. And in the case of Planeptune, the Basilicom also worked as the headquarters of the adventurer's guild. The building was similar of a cathedral, replacing the saints on the stained glass windows for pictures of Purple Heart. The building was composed of a single long hall covered by wide arcs on the outside, each one ended in a tall tower. The surroundings of the Basilicom had a beautiful garden that reached into the skyscraper's edge, where four platforms were ready to allow intercities transports to lit off.

If's bike wasn't suited to go into the lightning transportation, so they had to drive through the lower part of the city. It was bothersome the fact that cars and bikes had to drive through the maintenance accesses, but on the other hand there's almost no one in Planeptune who owns a car for that matter. Not to mention, If would be lying if she said she doesn't enjoy driving through these narrow alleys, pulling the brakes to cut through the corners at high speeds.

"I-Iffy, don't you think you could go a little bit slower?" Neptune questioned with a nervous smile on her face.

"But we would take forever to get there if I slow down, besides I told you to transform."

They eventually arrived at the base of the towering building. Its base was slightly different from the others. Being the lowest floor of such an important building, access to it's parking area was restricted, and the space around it was under surveillance all day. Many ramps that twisted around the tower served as an access to the high level, above the maintenance areas.

This place was not only the normal street where one would stroll, but it was the center of the town and the lightning transportation as well. Meaning that most citizens would have to go through here on their daily routines. The base of the building was a beautiful circular plaza, the only place outside a house in the city were you would find flowers and trees growing, and was full of small stalls that sells mainly snacks. The two of them had just climb to the street level when Neptune suddenly trailed off. If buffed with a knowing sigh, following the goddess with her eyes to the nearest stall that was selling pudding.

"Neptune, we don't have time for that!"

"Eh?! Wait, wait!" Neptune protested as she was being dragged away from the stall. The man behind it couldn't help but laugh at their behaviour.

"I told you to take this more seriously, Neptune."

"Why are you so nervous about it? We have things like this almost every day, and I'm pretty sure that Noire would have it solved even before we start our search."

She dragged Neptune all the way into the tower. The entrance hall was a huge room. On both sides at the entrance were two large reception bars. On the right side there were receptionist wearing a white and purple robe with their faces covered by a white fabric that hung from their foreheads with a purple symbol on it that reminded a sword and a fist, on the left side the receptionists looked like adventurers: leather, iron, spikes, weapons… all of that was in their clothes. They were handling the already long lines waiting in front of them. On the center of the room was a wide staircase that lead into the second floor. It was visible from the entrance since it was an open level. The second floor was entirely filled with many elevators that allowed access to the higher levels. Most of this building, excluding the Basilicom at the top; was used by the adventurers guild. There was a bit of everything on the lower levels ranging from training grounds to gear shops, including medical departments, rental services and even floors dedicated to education and learning of new adventurers.

The walls on the reception hall were filled with floating screens that featured all kinds of info feeds: weather, time, traffic, transport, recent quests, news… from all parts of the world.

"Welcome to Planeptune's Adventurers Guild, the best and biggest of all Gamindustri!" A prerecorded voice announced before starting a report on the current state of ongoing quests.

If walked straight to the elevator area. Instead of using the same ones everyone else was waiting to take, she walked to one that had no one in front of it. It was surrounded by a purple velvet rope and a man in purple robes was in front of it. He took a look at both girls and upon seeing the pouting Neptune, he step aside with a respectful bow. If thanked him, but Neptune kept her grumpy face all the time they waited for the elevator to come down.

This elevator was for exclusive use of the people she herself chose. That included If, and many other of her friends. It travels directly into the penthouse, right on top of the main building of the basilicom. The elevator was wider than a regular one. It had a circular shape and the walls were made of glass, allowing to see the landscape on the way up. There was an interactive screen with the same info than the entrance hall and there was even a comfy looking blue coach on the side to rest on the way up. It was a fast ascend however, despite how tall the tower is.

The doors opened and they stepped into a messy looking room. A large semi-circular room with wide windows on one side. Most of the room was dedicated to a huge gaming set. A wide TV that took almost the entire wall on top of a self filled with so many titles it would be impossible to count them all. The self had small compartments covered with glass that housed many different gaming devices, but the only one outside it's place that was plugged to the TV and ready to use was the incredible SEGA Neptune. A cross shaped machine with slots for four different games that had a nice pink glow contrasting its overall black looks. In front of it was a wide sofa with the controllers lazily lying around as proof of someone who didn't bother picking them up after finishing their game session. Not to mention the amount of opened chip bags, half drunk soda cans and empty pudding bowls lying around the place. On the other end of the room, whoever, was an out of place looking desk, filled to the brim with papers that stacked on tall towers, enough to hide the person behind them.

"Nepgear!" Neptune suddenly greeted, causing another pink haired young girl to emerge from behind the papers with a forced smile.

"Neptune… could you help me a bit over here?" The candidate begged. Neptune scratched the back of her head while If let out another exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry Nepgear, but we actually have something to do this time…" the adventurer apologized.

Neptune's little sister made way for the newcomers to join at the table. Although there wasn't a single millimeter of empty space, they tried to accommodate themselves around it. If pulled out her phone, quickly pressing its buttons, until she finally connected the speaker.

"You can talk now, she's listening," If announced, urging the other two to stay quiet.

"Neptune!" An agitated voice yelled through the speaker. Neptune jumped in her seat, surprised by the person on the phone.

Far away from there, in the middle of the sky, a young woman with beautiful white hair flew at sonic speed. Her blue see through wings sparkled with energy and lead a silver trail behind her. She was wearing a skintight black suit that covered her from neck to toes, leaving a generous neckline that was covered by a thinner layer of grey fabric from her chest to the navel. She held a black phone on her claw like gloves and a shining blue large mecha-sword on the other.

"Neptune! I'm arriving at Planeptune, I hope you located the criminals already," Noire yelled through the phone forcing Neptune to separate it from her ear. She picked it up from If's hands and walked next to the window. She could already see a small silver ball flying towards her direction in the distance.

"Noire. I just got informed about this," Neptune excused herself, placing her hand on the windows "But I have to admit… There are millions of people in Planeptune, do you think I can really find someone I don't even know so fast?"

"That's exactly why you have to find them fast!" Noire angrily replied. She hung the phone and speeded up her flight.

Neptune returned the phone to If and sighed. She walked back to the windows, looking down on the streets as if she were expecting to find the terrorist just like that. The people from Planeptune looked like ants from up there. Tiny black dots moving around the street. There were so many of them than Neptune already felt her stomach churning from the amount of work it would mean. Unless… She suddenly took a last glance at the bottom before rushing to the table.

"If, how did the criminals manage to get away?" Neptune questioned, slamming her hands on the papers that threatened to fall over. An idea just sparkled into her mind.

"Noire said they got on a car and that she lost them once they went into the highway system,"

The highway system was built after Arfoire's defeat, not many years ago, as a sign of peace between the nations. It's a complicated net of roads that connect all four nations, allowing people from everywhere to travel the land without the danger of monsters. However, considering the amount of people that would bother having their own car in Planeptune...

Neptune ran to the windows again, scouting the lower levels of the city. The elevated walkways and streets were in the way, but the cars below were still visible.

"There's not that many cars in the city, if we go looking for them now we might get lucky," She suggested to the other two.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go!" If ordered, before the three of them stormed out of the room.

It may be a bit of a long shot, but it was better than waiting. They divided to search around the city. The elevated streets were easy to navigate by foot, and there was a gap between the street and most buildings just big enough to see the road below. Neptune ran as fast as she could, glancing down the street every time she heard an engine running. She asked for every driver license and ID. Without knowing anything about the terrorist it was the best she could do.

After almost an hour wandering around, she was about to give up. She must have seen every car in the entire city, yet no sign of suspicious people. She saw another car. It was a bit far away from the elevated streets, one of the few places where the road below wasn't covered. She sighed, not bothering to go down to ask them as she yelled from her position.

"Hey! You there! Can I see your ID?"

Three people was about to enter the car. They stopped and looked at her for a moment. Neptune was still waiting on the street when they suddenly jumped into the car and fired the engine. They started to get away at high speed, under the astonished look of Neptune. Just as she was about to start pursuing them, she saw If already on the chase at high speed. Her reckless driving was actually useful right now.

"Well… I guess I'll take a shortcut," Neptune said to herself, casually walking away.

If pushed the engine of her bike to the limit. Closing the gap between her and the car. The suspects were running away on a black car with tinted glass. They abandoned the main maintenance road and chose to drive through a narrow alley. If was pretty used to driving in places like this, she easily adapted to the space and keep closing the distance. She saw one of the windows being opened and a man popping out of it with a machine gun in his hand.

If jerked the handlebar, avoiding the bullets in a quick movement. Some bullets graced the windshield of her bike, making small dents on it. She reached for her back and pulled her own gun. Stabilizing the bike, she took a well aimed shot at the back of the car, bursting the back window. The two guys still inside jumped at the sudden attack. The other one in the back opened his window and tried to help his partner with more guns.

She looked in front of them just in time to see the loading dock of a warehouse. The employees working on it stared back at them surprised. The black car had to maneuver to dodge one of the trucks being loaded there, they managed to drift around it and not crash on the loading area. If saw some boxes neatly piled right next to the loading area. Without a doubt, she hit the gas and used them as a ramp. Her bike flew over the truck and landed on top of the loading area.

"Get out of the way!" She yelled at the employees still too confused to react. She caught up to the car and pulled her gun again. Two shot and the wheels were busted, but to her surprise the car was able to keep itself running, it just started to waver around. The terrorists took a turn to the right, leaving the loading area and heading into the main road again. If followed them close. They were heading for the highway access, probably to do the same disappearing trick again. She wouldn't allow it. Reloading her gun, she emptied the magazine on the back of the car. The two guys on the back seats threw themselves on the floor. She tried to get near them, but as one of them stood up, she saw him pointing a missile launcher through the busted window at her. If gritted her teeth as the guy was about to shoot.

Just as the missile was launched, a sword came crashing through the roof of the car, moving the weapon just enough to miss the biker girl. The two terrorist screamed in panic as the sword disappeared and pierced the roof once again, getting dangerously close to them. The driver shook the car to try and fence off their new attacker.

Neptune was on the top of the car. She just leaped from the elevated streets. With a third strike, she managed to tear open the roof of the car. She smiled at the terrified terrorists as she pulled one of them by the neck of his jacket. The man tried to free himself removing his jacket, but on doing so he lost his balance and stumbled over the back of the car.

Miraculously, he was able to grab the cross shaped emblem on the car, which creaked dangerously as he held to it.

"Stop the car dude!" He screamed with his legs being dragged over the asphalt.

The driver didn't listen to him, he reached for the glove compartment and pulled a new gun from it, aiming at the girl on top of the car. Neptune looked back at him and pointed in front of them. The driver looked just on time to see they were heading towards a wall. With a fast turn, the car drifted away from the brick wall. If took the chance to get herself next to the car. The driver made a violent turn against her. If was quick enough to reach for the driver window and throw a punch through it. The glass broke and the driver found his jaw being hit by the back of a pistol. The pain made him turn away out of reflex, causing the man hanging on the back to protest even louder. Neptune shifted her attention to the other guy on the back seats, he was petrified, unable to process the situation. She hitted him with the blunt of her sword, leaving him unconscious before getting in the car and sitting on the back.

"So, what about you stop before we beat you up as well?" Neptune asked, throwing her arms over the back seats.

The driver refused to give up. He jerked the steering wheel so hard that the car lost control, starting to spin on an uncontrolled way. The man on the back started screaming as he saw a wall about to clash with them. He was about to be crushed when Neptune pushed him into the car. The car collided with the wall coming to a violent stop. The driver opened the door and made a run for it. He saw a set of stairs heading into the elevated streets and started climbing them without looking back. The man that just got his life saved couldn't say anything before getting hit by the hilt of Neptune's sword, earning a square shaped red mark on his forehead.

"Take care of them, I'll grab him!" Neptune shouted at If as she left the car and chased the driver. The man was about to reach the elevated street by now. But instead of using the stairs, Neptune head straight for the wall.

"Kangaroo jump!" She happily yelp as she jumped against the wall, using it as support to perform a backwards jump on the building in front, she landed on the ledge of a window and made a final jump to reach the street right on time to greet the driver. He felt astonished for a second before reaching for his gun. Neptune extended her hand, a blue stream of bits appeared around it and a katana materialized on her hand out of thin air. They stared at each other before the driver finally shooted at her.

Neptune moved out of the way. She moved towards him at neck breaking speed, before the man could realise, the goddess was already on top of him. He shielded his head with his arms getting hit by the blunt side of the sword. He moved away and fired again, but Neptune was nowhere to be seen. The man looked around desperately, trying to figure out where she was, only to be hit in the back of his head.

"Eh? What are you doing? That's no fun at all!" The man heard before losing consciousness.

Standing on top of him was Noire, still in her HDD form. She flipped her hair and sent a scolding look at Neptune before turning around to check on If. The veteran adventurer had already taken out the other two from the car and was in the process of tying them up.

"Fun? Neptune, I see you're still as carefree as ever," Noire said, looking back at the purple goddess.

* * *

The terrorists were moved into a dark chamber somewhere in Planeptune. A single light hung over them, casting light over the three tied up figures sitting around a table. Neptune, If and Noire stood in the shadows, waiting for the three of them to wake up. They slowly recovered consciousness and Noire didn't gave them time to question where they were or what was going on.

"Get talking. Who are you working with? What is your goal?" Noire asked from the dark, the three of them looked at each other before looking in the direction of her voice. She walked forward, the light finally shining on her. She wasn't in her HDD anymore. Now, a thin and tall figure dressed in a black lace dress stood before them. Her black hair was tied in twin tails, and her red eyes looked like two murderous lights shining in the dark.

"We don't know what are you talking about," One of the men answered. Noire stood in front of him, but she didn't said anything more as If stepped in. She gestured for Noire to stand back and diverted her gaze to the three tied up men.

"I'm sure you know. And I'm sure you want to tell us. Otherwise we may have to make you spill it out for us,"

They resumed their silence, not very impressed by the smallest girl in the room. If didn't seem to be bothered by their lack of reaction. A grim slowly creeped up on her face as she rises her hand, making the sleeve of her coat fall and revealing a long claw like weapon on her hand. She pointed her katar at the nearest prisoner and said in a very quiet voice "If you don't cooperate I may have to torture you,"

The three of them tensed up, partly for her sinister intents, and mostly because they were starting to realize their current situation.

"My, my… Let's calm down everybody," Neptune suddenly suggested, also stepping in to stop If from doing anything bad "If they don't want to talk, there's no need to make them,"

Both Noire and If looked at Neptune as if she had finally lost her last brain cells. Neptune relaxed her smile and looked back at them.

"I mean, these guys look totally like the small fry, I'm sure they don't even know what they are doing and just follow orders,"

"Well, Neptune is actually making sense," If admitted "And now that you mention it, we could use this guys to lure the rest of them out,"

Both goddesses looked now at If, she flicked her hair and pulled one of her many cellphones.

"I'm sure their organization would want they silenced, so I'm sure they'll try to come and pick them up. We'll be waiting for them,"

* * *

_**Have you enjoyed it? I hope you did.**_

_**If you want to know about me, I just like to write fanfics on my free time. I wish I could do it more often though. I mostly write Yuri relationships, and they are usually lemon fics. Don't worry, this fic won't get lewd thought. **_

_**Also, you may have noticed from my writing that I'm not english. I'm Spanish if you want to know.**_

_**Anyways, just tell me what do you think about this fic :3**_


End file.
